Caramelo sabor mora azul
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: El que algunas vez fue (o seria) el responsable de la destruccion de varios universos, despierta en el hospital despues de haber librado una importante batalla al lado de los Vongola, cuando ve a su pequeña guardiana de la lluvia dormir a los pies de su cama, y se pregunta ¿como sabrian sus pequeños labios?


**Ohio/ Konichiwa minna-san**

**Bueno, esta veñeta es más o menos una disculpa** por que en mi fic de Fem! Tsuna la votación quedo en empate y al final mi one-chan eligió, así que este pequeño fic está dedicado a todos esos lectores que habían votado por Byakuran.

La verdad no sé si a muchos les parezca esta pareja, pero la verdad siempre que le busco pareja a Byakuran, Bluebell me parece la mejor opción (cabe destacar que carezco de sentido Fujoshi, yo siempre junto parejas heterosexuales o en su defecto en mi mente les cambio el género).

**Pequeño spoiler de los capítulos finales del manga, casi ni se nota**, pero espero que los que ya lo leyeron puedan identificar el momento.

**"Los personajes y el universo de KHR! no son mios, son de la gran Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos sin animo de lucro". Sin mucho más que decir...espero que les guste.  
**

* * *

**Caramelo sabor mora azul**

Comenzó a parpadear lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar.

Un hospital.

Odiaba los hospitales, las enfermeras nunca querían traerle dulces y tenía que recurrir a métodos _menos sutiles _para conseguirlos.

Las imágenes de su batalla comenzaron a llegarle de golpe... tendría que agradecerle luego al arcobaleno de la niebla.

Se sentó y con la vista estudio su habitación, de primera clase como era de esperarse, siguió su recorrido hasta su mirada violeta se posó sobre una mata de pelo azul a los pies de la cama.

La miro con ternura, se veía tan pequeña y frágil durmiendo con la cara hacia el, mas estaba seguro- gracias a sus recuerdos del futuro- que en el futuro ella se volvería muy fuerte.

Cogió su propio mentón con su mano derecha y sonrió divertido, era tan tierna cuando dormía.

Frunció levemente el ceño sin moverse de su posición, ella apenas era una niña, se sentía un lolicon, aunque no al nivel de Ganma claro.

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar al hombre y a su pequeña Uni-chan.

Se encorvo con cuidado tratando de no despertarla para ver más de cerca el rostro de su pequeña muñeca y sonrió cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía, así la podía apreciar mejor.

Tomo con delicadeza uno de sus cortos mechones azules y lo enrollo juguetonamente en su dedo, lo preferiria más largo, tenía que recordar pedirle que se lo dejara crecer.

Recordó que ella había sufrido mucho en otras dimensiones, y que prometió a si mismo que haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz en esta, la dejaría destruir todo lo que ella quisiera y le daría todos los dulces que pidiese...quizás algún día le comparta de sus malvaviscos.

La quería, lo suficiente como para compartirle sus dulces-y eso era decir mucho- sin embargo el esta consiente que el cariño que siente por ella no es del tipo fraternal, como el que ella siente por él.

Le había prometido ser su nuevo hermano mayor, pero ahora ya no era necesario, su verdadero hermano estaba con ella, aunque estaba un poco molesto por que ya no tendría toda su atención, lo agradecía ya que no estaba seguro de que no podría mantener su promesa, no soportaría que lo viera como solo un hermano.

Por primera vez se permitió preguntarse lo dulces que sabrían sus labios- tenía el derecho, después de todo acababa de librar una dura batalla- tendría que esperar algunos años para comprobarlo, pero estaba seguro que el sabor de aquellos finos y rosados labios, parecidos a un caramelo que le invitaban a probarlos, sería mejor que el de sus preciados malvaviscos.

—Mora azul—hablo para sí mismo en medio de sus divagaciones.

El pequeño cuerpo frente a el comenzó a moverse y al final levanto la cabeza.

— ¿Ah?—soltó aun medio-dormida — ¡Byakuran!—grito animada.

—Buenos días Blue-chan, ¿has cuidado bien de mí?—le pregunto juguetonamente moviéndose a una posición más cómoda en la cama.

— ¡Por supuesto Byakuran!

—Buen trabajo, oye ¿no quieres ir a saludar a los Vongola?

La pequeña medito por un momento y una sonrisa traviesa a la par del peliblanco surco su rostro mientras comenzaba a asentir enérgicamente.

—Bien—le dijo acercándola a sí mismo—Agárrate fuerte

Una sonrisa divertida volvió a formarse en sus labios mientras los delicados y pequeños brazos se aferraban a él, tal vez si era un poco lolicon.

Sin esperar mucho más, invoco sus alas y comenzó a romper algunas paredes para encontrar en la que estaba el Décimo Vongola.

* * *

**Y así termina este pequeño fic**, lo repetiré otra vez, no soy buena escribiendo sobre romance pero intente hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

**Dato curioso, las edades de Byakuran y Bluebell** (en la línea temporal normal o "presente**") son de 15 y alrededor de 5-6 años respectivamente.**

**Ustedes dirán si les gusto y si quieren una continuación en la TYL!** (Ten years later, la línea del tiempo donde ocurrió la pelea con millefiore o "futuro").

También, ¿les parecería si hago un Fem! Irie Shoichi?, se me acaba de ocurrir al terminar de escribir, si les parece lo agregare a la lista de mis futuros trabajos.

**Nos leemos después :D**


End file.
